koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Musashi Miyamoto
Musashi Miyamoto is widely considered to be one of Japan's greatest swordsmen. He is famous for his duels and for authoring The Book of Five Rings, in which he details the principles and practices for his self-taught dual sword wielding style. After his death, many conflicting accounts of his life were made and romanticized into modern fiction. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, his name is one of the default names for bodyguards. Scrolls named after the principles mentioned in his book also appear in the series's first game. Fans voted him in fifty-fourth place for the Samurai Warriors 4 poll. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts him in sixteenth place. Role in Games "Those swords - they're all just a blur to me!" ::~~Zhang Fei; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Musashi is a man of common origin. After he defeated a man who declared himself as the strongest swordsmaster in the land, Musashi decided to hone his swords skills by traveling. Wanting to better improve himself, he joined the Western army at Sekigahara. However, he learns he joined a losing cause and cuts an escape route for himself after Mitsunari's retreat. As he fights through the bloodshed, he begins to wonder what it is that he's truly fighting for. After he rescues a village from bandits, Musashi wonders if there is pacifistic solution for his new life with the sword. While at Kyoto, Hideyori and Kiyomasa ask for his aid to save them from Ieyasu's army. Yukimura, a general who he met at Kyoto, later requests his aid at Osaka Castle. During the battle, Musashi sees that Yukimura is saddened by the fact that the latter's former friend Kanetsugu is on the Tokugawa side. Convincing Yukimura to fight Kanetsugu, Musashi helps reclaim the Sanada Ward from Kanetsugu and slays Ieyasu, gaining a reputation as a famed killer. Wanting to protect his comrades with this sword, he assists the final siege against Hidetada at Edo Castle. They find that the castle is defended by Kagekatsu's army, a despondent Kanetsugu -who is intent on dying together with Yukimura- and Masamune's forces. Musashi and Yukimura defeat Kanetsugu, with the latter apologizing to Yukimura in his dying breath. Hidetada dies during the conflict, signaling a presumable new time of peace under Hideyori. When Kotarō tries to disrupt Hideyori's plans to escape, Musashi duels him. In his ending, Kotarō questions what the swordsman plans to do with his murderous craft during peace. Musashi answers that his swords will someday find a way to protect people. His swordsmanship at Sekigahara also impresses Kojirō, who is more than willing to challenge someone with skill. Kojirō continues to seemingly stalk Musashi's travels as both swordsmen are hired by generals on opposing sides. Since he is angered by Kojirō's insistence to kill him, they face one another in a private duel. Musashi is the final victor and Kojirō is slain before the Osaka Campaign. In his dream stage, he wants to prove himself as the strongest warrior of the age. While Tadakatsu and Sakon are in the midst of a mock battle, Musashi barges in to show off his skills. Nene appears as the self-proclaimed strongest woman in the land. If Musashi does well during the battle, Kojiro will be obliged to duel him. Musashi is the deuteragonist of the Swordsman scenario in Samurai Warriors: Katana, serving as the player's peer and rival. He manages to protect his village from bandits, but the experience forces him to realize his own limitations in becoming a master swordsman. Unsatisfied with his current state, he sets off on a journey across the land to better himself and encourages the protagonist to do likewise. His skills and reputation improve as time passes yet some doubts continue to cloud his mind. Surprised to learn of Kojirō's defeat by the player at Ganryūjima, Musashi praises his friend's growth while admitting his own growing cynicism towards swordsmanship. Their duel with one another allows the swordsman to shake off this mindset and view the sword as a means of saving and empowering others; he thanks the protagonist for indirectly leading him to this path of enlightenment. The Unification scenario has Musashi resume conflict with Kojirō. The protagonist tries to stop their fight from getting out of hand within his domain, though this only causes the two swordsmen to turn their blades on him for intervening. Despite working in tandem against the player, both Musashi and Kojirō leave the premises after being bested. Musashi's lone appearance in Samurai Warriors 4's Story Mode is at Ishigakibaru in the Chugoku chapter. He joins Kanbei's troops to pacify revolts within Kyūshū during Sekigahara. He also appears in the ranks of the eastern army of the Kyushu chapter's equivalent, Yanagawa. Before the battle, the swordsman refers to Kanbei's retirement and is confused by the strategist's scowling reply. In this game's Chronicle Mode, the player character can choose to either assist or defeat Musashi at Ganryujima or face him in a competition against swordsmen. During his personal events, the player character is taught by the wandering Musashi. They are suddenly attacked one night by Morinagakuni Kawachi. Musashi easily deflects the blow and learns that the assailant is an enthusiastic swords smith; he wished to test his treasured blades against the renowned swordsman. When he sees the player character wishes to train, Musashi roughly instructs him/her to read their opponent's behavior and use any openings to strike from different angles for an effective attack. He demonstrates his lecture by slightly adjusting the direction of his blades to split a boulder in twain. The duo later happen to spot Munenori Yagyū instructing his students by practicing choreography. Musashi scoffs that their methods are impractical and meaningless in a real fight. The player character explains that it makes the sword techniques easier to learn, stating that it is a blade meant to protect a person's lifestyle. Musashi can be offended by his/her opinion and challenge Munenori to prove himself in a duel. Alternatively, his/her mentor will try to state that practicing art is the way to live peacefully. Either option ends with Musashi failing to convey his thoughts properly. Musashi later demonstrates how to unleash one's killing intent and scares the mountain wildlife nearby. The player character can either be amazed or scold him to stop. The latter option has him fondly remember his parents. His mother would patronize him and his father was always strict in training him. Warriors Orochi He appears in one of Shu's Gaiden stages in Warriors Orochi and leads a group of swordsmen to overthrow Mitsunari. If the player helps Musashi successfully release the floodgates with his forces intact to reach Mitsunari, he will agree to join the resistance. In another gaiden stage, he will be recruited by Goemon to halt the player's pursuit of the thief. In the sequel, he trains with Xu Huang to hone their respective arts. Ambushed by Orochi's troops, they agree to work together to capture the fleeing Da Ji and Himiko. During their chase, Musashi is also reacquainted with Kojiro. The two warriors report their findings to Sakon. In his dream stage, he teams up with Tadakatsu and Zhang Fei to rescue Ieyasu. Musashi personally decides to keep every enemy officer away from the ally main camp. Musashi left on a journey to improve his swordsmanship in Warriors Orochi 3. In the original timeline, he tested his mettle during the failed defense at Odawara Castle. As he attacked Da Ji's troops to the north, Musashi was killed by an endless swarm of serpent army reinforcements. The swordsman continues to perish as the coalition return to the past to save Kai and company. To prevent his death, Kai and her party travel back in time to cut off the reinforcements responsible for his original demise at Dongkou and bring the reinforcements that didn't make it in time, Munenori Yagyu and Shigekata Togo. They then return to the changed future to save Musashi at Odawara Castle. Thankful for the aid, he offers his sword to the coalition thereafter. Musashi stars in one of the downloadable scenarios, "Duelling Heroes", where he and Nemea clear out the enemies at Nanzhong so they can have their own duel. Ultimate additionally has him volunteer alongside Xiahou Dun and Yoshitsune Minamoto to rescue the resistance army officers isolated by Sun Wukong at Komaki-Nagakute. During the war against Tamamo, he is misled into attacking the Coalition at Yan Province. Kessen Musashi can be recruited for Nobunaga's army in Kessen III. He will join Nobunaga after he is beaten in a Rampage at Kizugawaguchi. He has a strong sword proficiency and leads one of the strongest sword units in the game. If he fights against Muneyoshi Yagyū, he will share a special quote with him as rivals. He will not have a good relationship with Muneyoshi if they are put in the same unit, lowering their attack. Character Information Development When developers were planning to add the strongest sword wielding character, Musashi became the obvious choice for the position. The designer wanted his design to scream Musashi and made a wild image to reflect known historical accounts of his appearance. They wanted to show his confidence by writing "The Land's Greatest/Unmatched Under Heaven" (天下無双, Tenka Musō ) on the back of his coat. The director adds that Musashi was also one of the most requested characters for the first game, but he guesses that this was mainly due to the popularity of the taiga drama (titled Musashi) that showed the year before. Even though he is basically a bonus character for fans, he also wants players to max him out and use him to truly experience Chaos difficulty. Personality Musashi is an idealistic and rambunctious youth. He believes his swords can save and protect people, striving to prove his worth as the land's greatest swordsman. While he is confident in his blade, he is inexperienced with society and initially acts callous towards others. He doubts himself when he first sees the world but becomes more proud of his skills as time passes. He eventually believes in friendship during his time with the Toyotomi. From time to time, he still states he feels inexperienced in the true spiritual mastery of the sword via the fourth game's Chronicle Mode, as he tries hard to find a way to master his swordsmanship outside of killing. At the same time despite being notably rude, Musashi himself can easily forgive others as well as see the kindness in people such as Kanbei. He doesn't think very highly of Kojirō's ruthlessness and despises his rival's persistence, despite the fact that he still feels he can show Kojirō the positive sides of swordsmanship. In Munenori's case, Musashi often outright mocks the way he teaches swordsmanship in both of their Chronicle Modes. In the Warriors Orochi series, he offers special praise to Xu Huang, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao, and Zhou Tai. Character Symbolism For his Samurai Warriors counterpart, he is symbolized by the characters for "slash" (斬) and "ultimate" (極). Musashi's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Untamed Frenzy", "Dual Swordsman", "Deadly Artist", "Great Teacher", "Unrivaled Master", "Living Legend", and "Hero of History" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). His second set of swords are named after the four character idiom, Munen Musō  (無念無想, lit. "No Desires, No Thoughts"). It has one of two meanings, one of which is tied to a Buddhist concept. The phrase describes a departure from one's desires and self to enter a state of nothingness. A modern interpretation means to be free from all thoughts and to not think. Within kōbuto -teachings and philosophies for various martial arts- "mu" or "void" is a desirable state of mind for practitioners that takes years for even masters to perfect. A kendō idiom compares the state of nothingness to the reflection of a moon in Hirosawa Pond. Just as how the moon and un-moving water are perfectly synchronized to reflect one another, a disciple is encouraged to envision their thoughts to be like a clear mirror or still water. Doing so will allow them to perfectly see their opponent's openings and allow them to act naturally. Musashi's third set of swords are named after the heaven and earth. They are joined by one of Musashi's taught sword-styles, Musashi Enmei-ryū. According to legend, he taught this particular art within the Tottori Domain. Enmei-Ryū ''(lit. Circling Bright-Style) was known as a dual sword wielding practice supposedly taught since the Heian Period; Yoshitsune has been fabled to have been taught this particular style of swordplay. Musashi supposedly improved the archaic teachings to create a unique style, which could also be effectively used by short swords. His style is considered unique and different than ''Enmei-Ryū or his famed philosophies for the Niten Ichi (lit. Two Heavens as One) described in Book of Five Rings. Regarding the said book, other minor incarnations of Musashi tend to use "rings" (輪) as another theme/motif for him. Each of his swords for his fourth set are named after an individual deity in Japanese mythology. One is named after Iwasaku, one of the deities born from Kagutsuchi's death. He was born when Kagutsuchi's blood dripped down from Izanagi's blade onto stone. His name means to embody a sword that has the power to rip out the very roots of the earth. Born right after Iwasaku was Iwatsutsuno'o, who forms the namesake for the other sword. Iwatsutsuno'o's name has been broken down to mean "stone hammer" and has thought to be a hammer that forges swords to match Iwasaku's name. The deities are considered sword gods affiliated with an earth element. The longer sword of the pair also resembles an Eku (a weapon that resembles a wooden oar) or a wooden paddle of some sort, which is a possible nod to his fight with Kojirō  in which he used a wooden sword he carved from an oar on his way to the duel, and by that proxy also resembles a suburitō (a type of bokken where the handle is smaller than the blade). It is often shown as a symbol for Musashi's mastery of the sword in comparison to many others, due to how famed his duel with Kojirō  was. The bladed weapon out of the pair also resembles a jitte (lit. "Ten Hands"; a policeman's sword with a hook on the hand-guard), nodding to Musashi's father Munisai who was said to be a jitte master. Like his fourth, Musashi's fifth set of swords are named after two sword gods, Mikahahiya and Hinohayahi. They share the same origins as Iwasaku and Iwatsutsunoo, but they instead represent destructive flames. Mikahahiya and Hinohayahi are also said to be gods who ensure the quality and strengths of finished swords. Voice Actors * Arron Wood - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Sam Riegel - Samurai Warriors Katana, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) * Hidehiko Kaneko - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Satoshi Tsuruoka - as Miyaamoto Musashi in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Quotes :See also: Musashi Miyamoto/Quotes *"The way of the sword, I will perfect it!" *"A new age is coming. For Japan, and me." *"If all you can do with them is hurt others, you don't deserve your swords." *"The sword is not a tool of death! You hear me?!" *"Hey, I'm pretty good with this acting stuff. Maybe I should meet up with that Okuni girl." *"No matter how strong your sword, you cannot split a shadow." :"Yeah? Well I don't see any shadows here. Just a skinny little man in a silly outfit." ::~~Hanzō and Musashi; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Tadakatsu Honda... They say you're the best man 'round these parts. But I like a challenge! Here goes!" :"Very good. Come and fight me! Your youthful energy against my refined skill. And may the best man win." ::~~Musashi and Tadakatsu; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Do it. Kill me now. I want you to be the one." :"What!?" :"Can you really deny what I'm saying? You've trained your whole life to kill. That's what a sword is for." :"You... You... You're wrong! You... You don't see it yet. But I'll show you. Then you'll see... A sword; it can do a lot more than just kill!" ::~~Kojirō and Musashi, Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"Rough around the edges yet, but there's no mistaking the talent you have." :"Wow, old man. Are you really praising me?" :"But I still sense doubt in your strikes." :"No, no way! I'm the best in the world!" :"Ah, so much strength but so little focus this boy. You've got a lot to learn. What do you want beyond obtaining power?" ::~~Nobutsuna Kamiizumi and Musashi; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"You're all sweat and bluster. Out of my way!" :"Bluster, maybe, but I ain't sweating a drop yet!" ::~~''Xing Cai and Musashi; Warriors Orochi'' *"If you've come to start something with Wu, then I'll be the one to start with!" :"Hey, I'm no street scrapper. I'm a martial artist." ::~~''Gan Ning and Musashi; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"About that wager we had, it is time I concede defeat." :"I have no need for your charity! I will grasp this secret completely so you can understand!" :"Then I will look forward to it, so do not disappoint me, boy..." ::~~Achilles and Musashi; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Takes a leap and does a dual inward chopping slash upon landing, then followed by a high upward punting kick to face-level, then turning (to the right) roundhouse downward slashes which ends in a dramatic pose. Breaks guards on the first two inputs, while the first input normally causes a trip/tumble effect on grounded foes. : , , ( ), ( ): Launches his foe up with his katana via a flicking slash, then jumps up to them if is inputted again. From there, he rapidly stabs his foe with both swords shooting out small darts (a single input equals one series of stabs), then via the final input grabs the foe by stabbing in both swords to prong them and punts them away to the ground. : , , , ( ), ( ): Stab with his katana leading in unison with his wakizashi, then a rushing sideways slash with his katana to his right, finishing with an inward dual slash done from an advancing leap followed by an outward dual slash finisher that creates small ripples around Musashi. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Rapid advancing inward slashes per step, followed by a dramatic outward dual slash from bracing to his left that inflicts crashing knockback. Can tap for more advancing slashes each time (two slash per input), or can be dropped to have Musashi instantly do the finisher. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Brings both blades back to his right, then performs a powerful forward stepping cut to the left with both blades. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , , , , : An inward slash with katana, inward slash with wakizashi (both with a step forward), then an outward turning slash with katana; then does four interchanging inward diagonally upward advancing slashes ending with a turning outward dual-slash. : : Repeatedly slashes left and right via inward-crosses from a stationary focused-stance, then back-poses with his blades. In his level 3 version, ripples will spin rapidly around him. : , : Dual outward slash aimed downward. : , : Plants both swords on the ground for an OTG-hitting quake. :Dashing : Rapidly slashes inward while running, then finishes with a turning slash into a brake. Staggers grounded targets. :R1 + : Temporarily takes a special stance for a counter attack, where he motions his swords in a slow-outward-spiral-motion once both at the same time. If timed right, Musashi then counters by rushing through his target(s) in a triangular formation with afterimages. This attack is very effective for situations where he is surrounded, and causes a crumple effect on grounded targets hit. :R1 + : Takes a pose gesturing with his right-handed sword and stomping the ground, and causes an aura burst that quickly fills the Musou gauge per a set amount. Also breaks guards, and causes stagger on hit. :Personal Skill: (Reversal) Counter enemy attacks with the charge button. Horse Moveset : , : Hook-slashes inward and upward with both swords on both sides of himself, launching targets away. : , , : Crosses both swords inwards for a stunning strike. : , , , : Slashes both swords outward on both sides at once to inflict crashing knockback. : , , , , , , , : Slashes on both sides interchangeably with both swords, finishing with a double slash to his right side on the final input. One of the few mounted-normal strings to not focus on the right side only. ;Warriors Orochi Loses his Level 3 Musou and does not regain his C5 in the sequel. Gains a C1-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. :R1: Musashi goes into an excited gesture and engulfs himself within an aura that temporarily buffs the whole team's attack power. :R1 (Counter): A quick outwards-dual slash leaning forward that knocks back enemies with crashing knockback. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Swings both weapons to unleash a wide gust of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Creates a tremor by slamming both weapons while stomping with his left foot to the earth. :Triple Attack 3: Generates a strong air gust via slashing motion. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Technique to Power. Loses the ability to critically hit and gains a new Type Action. : : Same as before, only the startup graphics are changed to be a Mystic-style Musou Attack. Has no Ultimate/Kaiden Musou finisher. :R1: Plants down his left-handed sword in reverse grip for small quake, then leaps straight up via vaulting up where Musashi performs a left-sided downward slam-swing with both swords. Acts similar to Toshiie's R1 Type Acton, but cannot be aimed for the duration. First part activates specific weapon attributes with an arcing spiral launch, while the second part has a far-sending crashing knockback effect as well as firing down a cutting wave that goes a very small distance. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Slashes with both swords in quick succession to the left, with Musashi's second slash making him perform a recovering turn. Both slashes each send down a powerful large cutting wave as they are able to interact with destructible objects. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack. Moveset remains the same with the following changes. : , , ( ), ( ): Stays aerial for more stabs and the kick has a white trail from it (which allows Musashi to kick targets just below him). The stabs now produce even more multi-stab effects. The rest of the inputs from the first no longer have to hit targets to continue the string, and Musashi scoots slightly forward put input. Due to the more lax recovery time however, most enemy generals are able to somersault out of this much easier. : , , , ( ), ( ): Same as before, only the final blow now produces a small cutting wave forward and cross-lines made from the trails of his swords. : , , , , , ( ), ( ): Same startup animation as before, only the attack is now instead an upward slash with both swords to his left to launch targets into the air. Vertically jumps to slash at his target in a spiraling slash to his right (Musashi also twirls both his swords during this motion). The final input has Musashi plummeting his targets with a downwards slash to his left with both blades, which sends down a large cutting wave. :R1: Same as his R1 + , but with different shockwave graphics. Also no longer fills musou on its own and must connect on targets to do so. : : Finisher changes to him slicing a cross-cut energy wave done in a brush-ink and tidal wave motif before slicing another with an inward slash from his wakizashi to send it forward. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): Readies himself and leaps up into the air. From there he does a rapid series of inward slamming slashes to the ground which causes brush-ink and tidal wave splashes (he does five in a row interchangeably starting with his katana), then delays for a powerful dual outward slash to the ground for a cross wave with the same special effects in the form of a cross geyser. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. All attacks also gain a lightning element. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : Slides forward quickly as he slashes with his swords interchangeably. The odd-numbered inputs always starts with a slash to his left-downward with his longer sword then to the right-downward with the other in an instant, and the even-numbered inputs involve a single lifting twin-slash to the left. : , : Does two quick successive slashes after a delay, first to the left then right with both swords. : , , : Leaps up and stabs both swords in reverse grip into the ground in a stomping pose (much like his jumping charge) for a clearing quake. Often stuns more sturdier targets instead. : , , , : Same as his Hyper C2. : , , , , : Same as his Hyper C3. : , , , , , : Leaps up high into the air and slashes down two cutting waves interchangeably, first from his wakizashi then katana, both inward slashes at a diagonal angle. The leap itself also has a launching hitbox. : , , , , , : Ends his Hyper Attack chain with Musashi leaning forward for a wide dual-outward slash strike. Fighting Style Musashi's fighting style in the game is a slightly more theatrical version of the Hyōhō Niten Ichi-Ryū (兵法二天一流, lit. "Tactical Two Heavens as One-Style") twin-sword style he invented, with only a very minor number of moves not playing as fully accurate to the source material used. Much of his attacks involve rather elegant sword swinging motions with controlled focus and simplicity in their form, as well as standard basic dual-sword slashes. In terms of gameplay, although Musashi's weapons and fighting style offers a more limited range than spear weapons and no projectiles for long range use, his twin swords are excellent for both one-on-one duels and for keeping back large crowds. His Musou attack has him stand in place and essentially turns him into a living food processor, shredding apart anyone too slow to get out of the way. His moveset is generally regarded one of the best in the game, often said to be developed solely for being pitted against the highest difficulty settings possible. However, the weakness of having short range can hinder his initial usage where he may not have enough stats built up just yet, so some foes such as archers can be a problem at times for Musashi, or any long-ranged situations due to his initial attacks often lacking in reach. His Musou Attack is also lacking in range as well, so range powerups are needed when Musashi is raising stats, especially in Warriors Orochi. In that series however, his attacks work great in tandem with juggles to land critical hits and his R1 Type Action giving him a solid buff to further increase his offense; his C3-EX is by far a solid crowd-clearing interceptor, making it solid against crowds of archers. In Warriors Orochi 3 however, Musashi is also lacking in attacks that give him solid sustain with his new Type Action being difficult to aim (as well as not activating attributes/elements); being a Power-type may or may not help his offense due to the fact that his Hyper Armor could be less favorable compared to his prior critical hits and enhanced charge attacks. His base sustain with Absorption and Osmosis is lacking due to buggy damage/attribute-activation on his C1, C2 and C4. His C3 and normal attack finisher also lack elemental activation and along with his C4's tight timing, Musashi is rather hampered even further than in previous games. His midair R1 Type Action in Ultimate however, manages to give him an extra boost in power when combined with the new attributes, especially combo-based ones as his unique C2 can use Typhoon with Echo for the full string without needing to directly connect onto a target (allowing Musashi to power himself up with Aggression and/or Bastion with ease in front of dense crowds). In Samurai Warriors 4 however, his initial problems are remedied; his Hyper Attacks are also one of the fastest in the game, and he gains solid ranged finishers on both his Musou Attacks. His prior elemental activation problems where also fixed; his new C5 however, is a bit sluggish, as well as difficult to aim should enemies recover out of the sequence. His solid area-of-effect C3 is now a shell of its former self, being much more difficult to aim due to its altered range from previous games. His original musou-filling special skill also no longer fills any musou by itself, often requiring Musashi to take more risks getting into crowds. This can be quite true since the original initial portion of his Musou Attack which was very strong now is hampered due to it frequently having a small launch per hit, allowing enemies to recover out of it very soon (though his aforementioned new finisher somewhat makes up for it). Weapons :See also: Musashi Miyamoto/Weapons Samurai Warriors 4-II Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Conquest of Kyūshū (Story of Wise Men - Free Mode) Historical Information Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls